Spectrobes- The 8th Planet of Nanairo
by PercyJackson67
Summary: 10 years after Rallen destroyed the Krawl nest, life goes on. Then, Prof. Kate discovers another planet on the other side of Meido, further than anyone from Nanairo has ever traveled before, and asks Rallen, Jeena, and Aldous to investigate with their Nessan Ruins Starship.
1. Chapter 1

**Spectrobes: The 8th Planet of Nanairo**

**A Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67**

**Setting: 10 years after Spectrobes: Origins, Nanairo star system**

**Character(s): Rallen, Jeena, Aldous, Commander, Prof. Kate, Cyrus, etc. (possibly an OC or two)**

Rallen's Journal: Entry 55

It's been more than a year since I destroyed the Krawl nest on Meido, and the planet is still uninhabitable. Even though Himuro is still catching the sun's rays and sending them straight to the black planet, there is still no sign of any plant life. The only sign that life ever existed on Meido is the abunance of Spectrobe fossils that I continue to excavate.

However, not everything that came from the Krawl invasion is bad. With the Krawl came Aldous, and his extensive knowledge of the Spectrobes. Aldous has even managed to reproduce the awakening system on board my cruiser and give it to a scientist in the NPP for mass production. Soon, every household and NPP officer should have a way to bring Spectrobes back to life and even raise them as pets, or play fights. Already, several of the officers that were in the Academy with me have their own team of Spectrobes that are willing to serve alongside them to help keep the people of Nanairo safe.

Then there's Jeena. She's more content to sit on the sidelines and let me do the actual field work. She'd rather sit and play with the baby Spectrobes than catch criminals or fight off what's left of the Krawl, and I don't blame herone bit. I actually find it quite endearing. Koma, one of my Komainu, has taken to her as well. Jeena was brilliant during the Krawl invasion, if a bit... ditsy. I find her more and more attractive with each day, but I worry that my feelings are not mutual for her. I believe she thinks of me more as a brother than... not a brother.

In any case, more important than all of that is the fact that we of the Nanairo system are more unified because of our struggle against the Krawl. Although there are still criminals and other people out there who wish to upset the peace and possibly even take over the entire system, I have confidence that, with the help of the Spectrobes, we can overcome anything that threatens us.

Jeena put Rallen's journal back under his bed. He was in a meeting with the Commander, so she had had time to read Rallen's journal again. She read it every chance she got, especially Entry 55. That one was her favorite, even though it still frustrated her that he hadn't acted on his feelings for her yet. It had already been almost 9 years since he wrote that entry, but still he worried about possibly being rejected.

_**If that idiot doesn't act soon, I'll have to take matters into my own hands.**_

__**Jeena scampered out of Rallen's room as she heard the doors open to the Western Wing. When they weren't on a mission to some far corner of Nanairo, Rallen, Jeena and Aldous stayed in their assigned quarters at NPPHQ. Jeena ran down the hall and entered her own room, quickly closing the door behind her. **

_**Whew. that was close. Rallen almost caught me.**_** She looked aroun the room and caught sight of her Prizmod. It was a prototype version, one of the first reproductions. Ever since the establishment of the Spectrobe Trainers Guild, and Rallen's joining of the guild, Jeena had decided to begin training her own Spectrobes, to have something in common with Rallen, other than the whole "I helped save Nanairo!" thing theyalso had in common. She hadn't entered any tournaments, nor even battled with any of them yet, so it was likely Rallen didn't even know, which is what Jeena wanted, anways.**

** Every so often, when something new happened with one of her Spectrobes, she would ask Aldous for some advice, but he never told Rallen a thing about her newest hobby. **

** Jeena looked to her bed and found Rose and Sammy, her two baby Samupods cuddled up next to each other. Rose was a pink Samupod, Sammy was blue and gold. She had learned how to awaken Spectrobes in different colours by watching Rallen, so when he wasn't looking, she took a few fossils down to the Lab System and revived them, including Rose and Sammy. She had an incubator built in her room at HQ, but she just couldn't bring herself to evolve either of her Samupods, they were just too cute.**

** She went over to her personal Lab System and went down the list of her Spectrobes, looking to switch a few of them out with the ones in her Prizmod.**

**Her Prizmod list read;**

**Battle Slot 1: Snowy/Spikan/Custom Color 1/Custom Part- None/Lvl. 20**

**Battle Slot 2: Lightning/Zozane/Original Color/Custom Part- None/Lvl.19**

**Support Slot 1: Tut/Danapix/Original Color/Custom Part- Dagflare/Lvl. 15**

**Support Slot 2: Casper/Kasumite/Custom Color 1/Custom Part- None/Lvl. 10**

**Support Slot 3: Eggy/Segulos/Custom Color 2/Custom Part- Seshield/Lvl.16**

**Support Slot 4: Neon/Vilamasta/Custom Color 1/Custom Part- None/ Lvl. 5**

**Search Slot: Aeon/Aoi/Original Color/Custom Part- Unavailable/Lvl. 1**

** She selected Tut, Eggy, and Casper and returned them to the Lab System, switching them out with;**

**Support Slot 1: Bart/Bartolor/Custom Color 1/Custom Part- None/Lvl. 16**

**Support Slot 2: Leo/Komanoto/Custom Color 1/Custom Part- Komahalo/Lvl. 25**

**Support Slot 3: Dingo/Dongora/Original Color/Custom Part- None/Lvl. 15**

** Jeena checked on the incubators and saw that a pair of Komainu had bonded, but were still not ready to evolve. Nothing had changed with any of the other incubators, so she shut down the Lab System, grabbed her Prizmod, and left HQ, making sure not to run into Rallen on the way. She wasn't ready for him to find out that she was a Spectrobe Trainer yet.**

** She walked over to a small, blue transport ship and told the pilot she was ready to take off. She had taken some vacation time and arranged for passage to Daichi. There was a small tournament on the other side of Daichi from where she and Rallen had first met Aldous. **

** Three hours later, the transport landed on a small cruiserpad and let five or six people off.**

** She walked over to a registration counter and signed up for the tournament. The sign-up sheet was electronic, you had to press your thumb on a screen and have your fingerprint analyzed. If you were on a Wanted list, then guards would come and detain you until the NPP could come and arrest you formally. If you were legitimate, and your records were clear, you would be put into an available spot in the tournament's register, if there was one.**

** Jeena waited for thirty seconds before the green light blinked, showing her records to be clean.**

** "You're in luck, miss. You got the last available spot for the tournament."**

** "How many participants are there total?"**

** "Only sixteen, miss, um..." The registrar looked at his monitor, and his eyes grew wide as he saw her name. "Jeena?! Say, you aren't, perhaps, the same Jeena who helped Rallen save Nanairo, are you?"**

** "Nope, that Jeena's my mother's father's brother's son's cousin-once-removed."**

** "I see." The registrar looked both disappointed and confused as he tried to follow what exactly she had said.**

** "Is it at all possible for me to find out who all else is taking part in the tournament?"**

** "Sorry, miss. That would give you an unfair advantage over the other contestants."**

** "I understand. Thank you for your help. Would you mind explaining to me how this thing works? This is my first tournament, you see."**

** "Ah, yes. Always happy to help. There are 16 competitors in the Nintendo Daichi Spectrobe tournament."**

** "Wait, this tournament is sponsored by Nintendo?"**

** "Yes'm. Anyhow, like I said, there are 16 people battling in the tournament. Each battle is 1-on-1, and you can use a standard team of six Spectrobes. The Spectrobes in the battle slots in your Prizmod are the first ones out. When they're knocked out, you may take twenty seconds to switch them out with one or two others in the support slots. To beat your opponent, you have to knock out all six of their Spectrobes. When the battle's over, you'll be awarded 24 minery for each of the Spectrobes that battled on your team and didn't get knocked out, then you can head for the nearest Heal Capsule and heal yourself and your team. **

** "During the battle, you can switch out your Spectrobes at any time, but you only get a reprieve to switch out when your two active Spectrobes are knocked out first. Also, be careful not to fall or get knocked out of bounds. If that happens, you lose the battle, no matter how many Spectrobes you still have left. You're allowed to use any Spectrobes you have up to Level 25, and you can use any standard battle equipment you have up to Level 5. That includes Blasters of any kind, Gauntlets, Swords, Suits, and even a single Recovery Item of your choice. The only things off limits are equipment above Level 5, and Revival items. Once a Spectrobe is knocked out, that's it. That particular Spectrobe is out for the rest of the battle. If you win the tournament, you get 50 Minergy for each of your Spectrobes, whether they battled or not, even if they got knocked out, and 10,000 gura. It's not the best reward, but it is a small tournament, after all. The bigger rewards are in the Large-scale tournaments. Matter-of-fact, I hear tell Rallen is going to be participating in the Nintendo Geo Cup."**

** "Really? I didn't know that. Anyways, are there any limitations as to what kind or attribute we can't use?"**

** "No. All Spectrobes are allowed, whether they're Corona, Aurora, or Flash. And like I said, only Level 25 and below are allowed, so there's kind of an unspoken rule about not using Evolved forms. Only Adult forms are used, though if you managed to get an Evolved form that's below Level 26, I suppose you could use it, that just hasn't happened yet."**

** "Well, that rule doesn't matter to me, I don't have any Evolved form Spectrobes yet, only Adult form."**

** "Alright then. Looks like you're all ready for the tournament. You're Number 16 on the roster, so you'll be battling last, against Number 15. Good luck out there!"**

** "Thank you." Jeena smiled and walked over to the arena, where the first battle was well under way.**

** Jeena sat down in the stands to watch the battle. The stadium was small, only a couple hundred spectators were watching, and the arena itself was only about half the size of a football field. Around the edge of the field was a small 3' deep moat marking the boundary of the fighting field. If you fell out of bounds, everyone would know.**

** Jeena glanced up and saw a large screen showing what all Spectrobes had been used in the battle so far, and who had used them. It even showed which ones had been knocked out already. **

** Contestant 1 was a young girl named Caila who had a Lvl. 10 blue Kuganon and a Lvl. 15 yellow Komanoto out on the field. Kuganon looked like it was about to pass out, but Komanoto was going strong. She had a Lvl.2 Double Blaster that fired two weak bolts of energy in two different directions, and a Lvl. 5 Aurora suit that must've cost a fortune.**

** Contestant 2 was a young man calling himself S with two Lvl. 23 blue Naguryu and Nablock Custom Parts, and they looked like they were owning the battle, not a hint of exhaustion whatsoever. S had a Lvl. 5 Flash suit, Lvl. 5 Homing Blaster, Lvl. 5 Sabre, Lvl. 5 Hyper Glove, and he still hadn't used his Recovery Item, which was a serum that could heal him and all of his Spectrobes by 250 points. S was surely one to keep an eye on if I wanted to stand a chance of winning the tournament.**

** Not five minutes after Jeena sat down, S beat Caila and her team of 4 with just his two Naguryu. Caila left the stadium in a hurry to get to the nearest Heal Capsule. The emcee for the match walked over to S and handed him a sack with 6 Saphires in it. Jeena remembered that Spectrobes can get 24 minergy for Attack, Defense, and Health from each Saphire, so that matched up with what the registrar had told her.**

** S took the bag and walked away, his Naguryu slithering along behind him. Yes, he was definitely one to watch out for.**

**So, tell me what you thnk of my newest Fanfic. I got kinda burnt out on the others, so I'll probably write this one for now until I feel like getting back to my other stories. Anyways, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spectrobes: The 8th Planet of Nanairo**

**A Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67**

**Setting: 10 years after Spectrobes: Origins, Nanairo star system**

**Character(s): Rallen, Jeena, Aldous, Commander, Prof. Kate, Cyrus, etc. (possibly an OC or two)**

**Jee**na's Diary: Entry 3285

I've taken one months vacation time and gone to Daichi for a small-scale Spectrobe Trainer Tournament. Rallen doesn't know where I've gone, only that I'll be back at the end of the month. That's one more thing to add to the list of secrets I'm keeping from him. Let's see, along with the fact that I'm on Daichi in a Spectrobes tournament, Rallen also doesn't know that:

1. I have a secret Lab System in my room back at NPPHQ,

2. I have awakened more than 20 Spectrobes (Not all of them different species),

3. I am in the process of training said Spectrobes,

4. I read his journal almost on a daily basis,

5. I just happen to be in love with him.

Yup, I think that just about covers it. _Sigh_. And the worst part is, I know he feels the same about me and I still just can't work up the courage to act on my feelings. Then again, neither can he, and he took on an entire hostile alien invasion almost single-handedly.

Anyways, the tournament is one battle per day, for some reason. That means only one person is knocked out every day. Today is the 8th day of the tournament, which means it's my turn to battle. This will be my first battle ever. I can't afford to mess this up, otherwise I'll just be seen as Rallen's sidekick my whole life, and not as my own person.

I just heard the buzzer calling me to my match, so I'll have to stop writing for now. I'll probably update tomorrow.

Jeena slid her diary underneathe her bunk. Since arriving on Daichi and registering for the tournament, she found a small, very small, inn with a Prizmod Port in each room for charging the battery. If a Prizmod's battery runs out, then the Spectrobes stored within disappear forever, so charging the Prizmod was essential.

Jeena went upto the desk clerk and paid 50 Gura for her room for the night, then went on her way to the arena. Onthe way there, she paid an additional 5 Gura for a couple hotdogs, since she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

By the time she got to the Arena, one of the hotdogs was gone, and half of the other one had joined it in her stomach. She entered the holding room where she was to wait for the match to offiacially begin. Aeon flew around the room, excited to be in new surroundings. The buildings and lanterns on Daichi used a special type of crystal for light, no electricity powered the lighting at all. It was more efficient that way.

In this room, and Jeena guessed it was the same for the holding room onthe other side of the arena, nine lanterns circled the room. Three of them had red light crystals, three had green, and three had blue. They were made to represent the three attributes of spectrobes: Corona, Aurora, and Flash. The crystals were also speecially carved to look like three different Spectrobes and their evolved forms.

The three red crystals resembled Komainu, Komanoto, and Komadoros, the green crystals looked like Spiko, Spikan, and Spikanor, and the blue crystals were Harumi, Harumite, and Harumitey. The light from the crystals emphasized the beauty of Aeon's yellow, blue, red and white feathers.

Jeena looked around the Holding room and saw seven portraits up on the wall. Jeena looked closer at them and saw they were of the winners of the Daichi Tournament she was now participating in. The establishment of the Spectrobe Trainers Guild seven years prior had sparked a tournament revolution instantly. Residents of the five planets of Inner Nanairo built stadiums and arenas all over their planets for Spectrobe battles. The main Tournament every year was held on the Ziba and its moons. The Preliminary battles were held on Akaboshi, then the contestants moved to Aoboshi for the matches leading up to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals and Finals then took part on Ziba itself. Jeena knew this much from watching Rallen compete

Jeena was suddenly yanked from her thoughts as the bell signifying the start of the match rang throughout the stadium. She heard the announcer introduce her as "Rallen's sidekick's **mother's father's brother's son's cousin-once-removed" and smiled to herself. The registrar had actually typed her into the system as she said.**

** Jeena walked out of the waiting room as the automatic doors slid open suddenly. Aeon flew up beside her and began circling her head, making itself appear as a halo on an angel.**

** Jeena's gear list appeared on the screen above her:**

**Level 4 Triple Blaster**

**Level 3 Spark Sword**

**Level 1 Basic Glove**

**Level 5 Scalar Suit (Grey)**

**Total Antidote**

** Jeena looked down at her Techno Gauntlet. Techno Gauntlets are how people carry around their weapons for Spectrobe Battles, among other things. She found three buttons, one green, one red, end one blue, on the gauntlet and prepared herself to press one once the battle started.**

** Her suit was a basic Scalar suit, with no Attribute properties at all. Therefore, Spectrobes would have to work hard to pierce her armour, but not as hard as if it had been a Corona Spectrobe against Flash armour.**

** The crowd cheered for her as she neared the center of the field. As she stopped walking and waved to the crowd, the announcer introduced her opponent.**

** "And on this end of the field, with her team of two Spectrobes, The Corona Queen!"**

** As the doors slid open on the other end of the field, Jeena gasped. Standing there in her usual red suit, was Professor Kate.**

** "Jeena?" Kate said, astounded that Jeena had finally decided to battle with Spectrobes.**

** "Professor Kate?" Jeena said, equally astounded.**

** "I didn't know you decided to battle. I mean, you told me you'd become a Trainer, but I didn't know you were actually battling!"**

** "This is my first one."**

** "I see. Well, I'm sorry. I know this isn't a good start to your career, but I can't take it easy on you. I battle in this tournament every year. I guess you could say that I'm kind of a celebrity here after winning the tournament every year."**

** "But the pictures in the waiting room-"**

** "Are of the runners-up. Those are of the people that placed second in the tournament every year."**

** "Oh."**

** "Like I said, I'm sorry, but if I took it easy on you, my fans would be disappointed. If you want to move on in the tournament, you'll have to beat me fair-and-square."**

** "I understand. And I guarantee you, I'm no pushover. I'll give you a run for your Gura. I've learned a lot from watching Rallen battle."**

** "I hope so. I want this battle to be as entertaining for me as it is for the crowd."**

** "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd... BEGIN!" The announcer yelled.**

** Kate began running towards her end of the field, so Jeena did the same. She tapped on Snowy and Lightning's icons on the touch screen of her Prizmod and they lit up. Two beams of light shone from the Prizmod to the ground, expanding until her white Spikan and yellow Zozane appeared next to her. She tapped the green button on her gauntlet, which then glowed green and began to expand.**

** A green handle extended from the gauntlet and placed itself in her hand. The gauntlet expanded until it was almost ball shape, then three cylindrical barrels came out, pointing slightly in three different directions.**

** Kate tapped a button on her gauntlet and it glowed red. It expanded until it became a Level 5 Hyper Glove. She then summoned forth two red Lvl. 25 Vilamastas.**

** The bell rang again and Kate and her Vilamastas charged at Jeena and her Spectrobes. **

** "Snowy, Lightning, charge for a team attack." Jeena told them. The Spectrobes crouched down as if bracing themselves for an attack. Just before Kate got to them, Jeena squeezed the handle in her hand and blasted Kate five feet away, along with the Vilamastas.**

** "Vi_001, Vi_002 attack the Spectrobes!" Kate shouted to her Spectrobes. Vi_001 rammed its horn into Snowy's stomach, causing him to double over. Vi_002 smashed its fists down on Lightning's head, knocking him out instantly. It took a minute, but Snowy got up again, ready to fight.**

** "Snowy, attack!"**

** Snowy swung around, clubbing Vi_001 with his tail, and sending shockwaves through the ground that knocked Vi_002 off its feet. Kate ran up and punched Snowy in the gut again, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.**

** Kate and the Vilamastas retreated to their end of the field, allowing Jeena to switch out her Spectrobes. Jeena tapped on her Prizmod, and Leo and Bart sprang to action.**

** Jeena attacked first, running towards Kate,who was standing still, not even bothering to defend. "Leo, roar! Bart, attack!"**

** Leo bounded up to Vi_001and roared a powerful roar right in its face, soundwaves knocking it up against the wall of the stadium. The crowd roared with excitement. Bart waddled up and head-butted Vi_002 on the back, cracking through its armour, somewhat.**

** Vi_002 was unfazed, however, and ran up and tackled Leo, teaming up with Vi_001. The two Vilamastas began pounding on Leo, and soon, he was unconscious. Kate ran up to Bart and punched straight through his shields, knocking him out as well. Jeena summoned forth the only Spectrobes she had left: her Level 15 Dongora, Dingo, and her Level 5 Vilamasta, Neon.**

** Dongora bounded up and bit down on Vi_001, knocking it unconscious. It had taken quite a bit of damage from Leo's attack. Vi_002, however, was still strong. It ran up and rammed Dongora with its horn, knocking him out. Jeena began blasting Vi_002 rapidly with her blaster, sending all three energy blasts right into his chest. The energy seemed to make him stumble, and Neon began pounding on him while Jeena pressed the blue button on her Blaster, turning it into her Level 3 Spark Sword. **

** She dashed up and began swinging her sword rapidly, trying to cut through Vi_002's diamond-hard exoskeletal armour, but he climbed back to his feet and punched Neon in the face, sending him flying backward, causing him to crash into the wall on the other side of the arena, unconscious.**

** "The winner, and still undefeated, The Coronaaaaaaa Queeeen!" The announcer's voice rang throughout the arena as Professor Kate walked up to Jeena.**

** "That was a good battle, Jeena. I'm proud of you. You got further against me than almost anyone before, and the way you almost defeated my Level 25 Vilamasta with your Level 5 Vilamasta, that was amazing. If your Neon had been a Level 10-15, you probably would've won."**

** "Thanks. Too bad I lost, though."**

** "Yeah, but you gave it your all and had fun doing it. I could see it in your eyes." Kate leaned in closer and whispered to Jeena, "It was the same look you have when you're around Rallen."**

** Jeena's eyes grew wide as she looked at Kate.**

** "How did you-?"**

** "I've known you for ten years. I can tell how you feel about him. For what it's worth, I hope you two work it out." Kate shook Jeena's hand then walked away.**

**So, was everyone expecting Jeena to win, or even unsure of the outcome? Please, it was her first battle ever! Anyways, let me know what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
